Whyos
Whyos An immigrant race forced out of the sky by a prevalent genetic condition, whyos have become something of a popular (but oppressed) subculture on the surface world. Standing at 3’3”-4’2”, they are thin, and have vibrant crimson or blue skin with a white torso; useless manta-ray like wings; and two little square antennae stalks on their forehead. The skin of a Whyos possesses a photosynthetic quality that makes it charge in the sunlight. At one point, whyos had large wings that have disappeared due to a degenerative genetic condition. Whyos, despite their once-noble position as a proud migratory warrior culture, now serve as menial laborers on the ground and tell stories of when they were great. Their culture is very tight-knit, and whyos grottos can be found in every major city. They have suffered a great deal of discrimination from other races. This is primarily due to the fearsome and feral reputation of their ancestors. Despite the many generations that have passed, many still associate them with the barbarous ways of their ancestors. Culturally, young whyos are captivated with money, power, respect, and sexuality while being fascinated with various vices. They are primarily dominated by the most aggressive men who often engage in criminal activity and boast of it. Music and spirituality are also a major part of their culture. Whyos’ music is often fast-paced rhyme-slang chanting with no musical accompaniment. Older whyos understand that wisdom and temperance are the better parts of valor, but unfortunately, these elders are often brushed aside by the more boisterous and violent youth of their culture. Whyos have become a culture that encompasses more than just their race. Many other once oppressed races identify as “whyos” and are embraced by the rest of the culture. Those who are part of the culture but not the race are said to be “born again whyos” or “borns.” Borns adopt the dress, word-choice, values, vices, and even accents of the whyos culture. Whyos speak powerfully with the corners of their lips pulled forward. They flourish their speech with a drift of oh’s and pronounce their Ts against their teeth rather than the roof of their mouth. Their Rs are stretched and rolled as their Hs are brash and uvular as a rasp at the back of the throat. Their speech is integrated with a number of avians words that sometimes incompass a whistle that is not native to the terrestrial languages (the overall musicality of this language sounds Bostonian). Sidebar: Example Speech: “Aye! We’ve got a few rrrules (rules) here chaaman (human). One. No one SSSees (sees, piercing whistle) tha boss wid out an appointment. Two. No one gets an appointment wid out paying the prrrrurice. SSSo pay up or git out!” Whyos wear many layered garments with vibrant primary colors and geometric patterns. The more ornate, the better; these ornate features represent wealth, one of the whyos values. The symbol of whyos culture is a rectangular fringed poncho, called an “ossa,” that is said to have adorned warriors of the whyos back when they could fly. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (2): Whyos are crude but physically strong and street savvy. Whyo characters get +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma. * Size (0): Whyos are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type (0): Whyos count as humanoids with the whyos subtype for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (0): Whyos have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Whyos begin play speaking Common and Whyos. Whyos with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Resilience of the Downtrodden (1): Whyos gain a +4 racial bonus on saves against effects that impose a morale penalty, and the DC to Intimidate them is +4 higher. * Sensory Antennae (4): Whyos have two small but extremely perceptive and sensitive antennae on their heads. This grants them blindsense within 20 feet of them. They are a leftover trait from when the Whyos used to be airborne and needed to locate small prey around them. This means that they usually do not need to make Perception checks to pinpoint the location of a creature within 30 feet, provided they have line of effect to that creature. A creature that a whyo cannot see still has total concealment against individuals with blindsense, and whyos still have the normal miss chance when attacking creatures that have concealment. Visibility still affects the whyos’ movement. They are still denied their Dexterity bonus to AC against attacks from creatures they cannot see. * Photosynthesis (1): Whyos need to spend at least 30 minutes per day in direct sunlight in order to gain the same benefits as a single meal. Therefore, to enjoy three meals a day they require at least one and a half hours in the sun. This means that, in addition to their photosynthesis, they only need a 1 cp nutrient pack once per week (this is applied like an oil to their body) and need to drink normal water consumption. Additionally, whyos sleep and breath like normal. * Vestigial Flyers (1): Whyos have wings but they have long since become useless. However, a whyo who has a fly speed gains a +2 racial bonus on fly checks due to their physiology. Racial Points: 10 Random Whyos Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Whyos Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races